Discovery
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: While on a rescue mission to save surviving Cybertronians from a Decepticon attack, Optimus Prime finds a very tiny sparkling, and soon becomes a very unlikely, surrogate father to the little one. Rated T for action and violence and death. Cover art done by BBPRIMEFAN101 as a request. (On Hold for the moment)
1. Chapter 1

**(In this new short Transformer fic, we finally find out how Bumblebee was found by the Autobots. Rated T for action violence and death. Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Elita 1, and any other Autobots mentioned in this story belong to Hasbro and all credit goes to them. The only thing I own is city of Solarian and my OC Pilara.)**

* * *

**Discovery**

* * *

The battle was fierce, explosive and epic. Cannons, guns, and blades clashed as the Decepticons attacked the city of Solarian. All the deployed Autobots were doing their best to protect the innocent civilians, as well as lead them to evacuation stations, for the Decepticons were not only out to destroy the city, but were also on the move to kill off any femmes or sparklings. This was the motive of the Decepticons, for if there were any female Autobots around, they would be receptive to the production of Autobot sparklings, and if there were any sparklings, they would grow into Autobots soldiers, scouts, and other factions.

As the battle raged on, several citizens that did not make it to the evacuation stations due to rescuers being killed or by unlucky coincidences, had to hide themselves from the advancing horde of murderers, in hopes that they would survive. One of these was a mini-bot femme named Pilara. She hid herself amongst some demolished buildings, and for a while, no Decepticon had found her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before some one did. She wasn't only concerned for her life, she had her attention focused on a small, new born sparkling in her arms. A sparkling that was just a few days old.

"Easy, little one. The Autobots will find us, and we'll be safe." She cooed, but rescue seemed fruitless, for the deployed Autobots stationed in the city perished under the fire of the Decepticons, and there seemed to be no hope for a chance of escape form this nightmare.

"Please, please let there be hope for my child." Pilara whispered and prayed, watching the smoke and fire blaze through the streets, engulfing the many structures and buildings of her once peaceful home.

* * *

"Ironhide, Wheel Jack, and Jazz, you take to the residential area while Elita 1, Ratchet and I will take the industrial region. Report any survivors to me by com link and bring them back to the pre-made medical station as soon as possible." Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, ordered his team as soon as they reached the city of Solarian. After his team managed to drive away the advancing Decepticons, they now made it their full-time job to find any survivors as well as left over energon depositories that were not destroyed by the Decepticons.

"Yes sir." The Autobots said and the teams dispersed to the districts of Solarian in search of any surviving citizens. For many hours they had only managed to fins a handful of mechs and femmes still functioning and alive, but all the others were found offline, shot or blasted by the gunfire during the battle. For Optimus Prime, it deeply saddened him that these incent mechs, femmes, and younglings had tried their hardest to live, to be free from the war, but were taken away and now had to dwell in the Well of Allsparks.

"Optimus, quickly! I have two functioning mechs here, but their trapped inside. Get over here!" Ratchet called to his commander, after he heard the moans of two mechs being crushed by a pile of rubble. Prime managed to get there just in time to help with the CMO and carefully remove the two injured Cybertronians.

"Oh, thank you, Prime. Thank you so much. My son and I were almost sure we were about to see Primus himself." Thanked an elderly mech as he and his younger son held hands.

"You are welcome. Ratchet, transform and bring them to the medical station. The young one is severely injured and need medical attention now." Optimus Prime ordered the medic as he noticed a spark of electricity and a deep gash in the leg of the younger mech.

"I'm on it, Prime." Ratchet said as he turned into his vehicle mode and Optimus carefully loaded the injured mechs inside.

Optimus watched as the medic drove off, and he stood in thoughts of remorse for the others that could not be saved. There was too many casualties to count, and only a small handful of survivors. He was now growing sick to his mid section from seeing the bodies of the lifeless victims, the energon that was once apart of their bodies bleeding out, the grayscale tones that now replaced their vibrantly colored armour. Optimus was now rethinking about his decision to lead the Autobots on this quest for peace, because if it meant more casualties like this, what was the point of it all.

Sighing, he left his post and went off in search of his bondmate, Elita 1. After walking through the empty, rubble and debris filled streets, Optimus felt severely depressed. This whole day felt so awful and spark breaking, seeing all the dead souls lose their own life due to another factions hatred and cold-blooded mission to destroy peace, love, and brotherhood.

"Help...help me."

Optimus's CPU was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a soft, dying voice coming from one of the piles of crumbled metal and steel. He also saw a hand, reaching out.

Quickly, he made his way to the bot underneath the rubble and moved the rubble off with his immense strength. He gasped, for it was a femme, a femme who's colors were fading fast and turning grey. She was dying and was very close.

"Please, save him. Save him and raise him...for me.." The femme said, before her optics went off, and her head rested on the ground, and her body turned gray-scale. She was gone.

Optimus felt spark broken, another life was destroyed, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

"Optimus!" Cried Elita 1, as she came to his side and also gasped at the sight of the dead femme. "Oh, Optimus." She said, in a sad tone.

"I tried to get her out, but it was inevitable." Optimus hung his head, his optics closed in sorrow.

"Hey, look. There's something under her." Elita's voice perked up, as she pointed to the dead femme's upper body. Even though the dead femme was on her stomach, something from underneath was pushing it up, trying to get out.

"Quick, help me." Optimus told Elita 1, and the two carefully rolled the body to one side.

What they saw stopped them cold; frozen in their stance, and their optics seem to double in size. A tiny, yellow and black sparkling, was on its back, wriggling around and cooing, its eyes closed for it was starting to cry. It opened its mouth and small whimpers came from inside of it, small tears falling from its closed optics.

"A sparkling." Optimus and Elita said in unison.

Optimus Prime quickly took hold of the little one and cradled it in his arms. It was a very little sparkling, almost no bigger than the palm of Prime's enormous hands, but Optimus was being very careful and gentle and he kept the little one close to him, keeping the baby warm and secure.

"It's so small. It must have been born about a few joors ago. Poor thing, so young to be without its mother." Elita 1 cooed as she softly stroked the two tiny horns on the sparklings helm. The little one mumbled, as it snuggled closer to Optimus, making him look down at it.

"We have to take it back to the medical station, and Ratchet will check it out for any injuries." He then looked at the lost femme. "She would want us to do that. She said in her last words that I should care for her child. And that is what I plan to do."

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Who is this little sparkling? Will it be alright, and will Optimus take up the role of being its father for the time being? Find out in the next chapter. BY the way, the name of my OC Pilara, is based off of the word "yellow" in Hindu. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is the second chapter to my short story. I hope you enjoy it. All disclaimers are in the beginning chapter.)**

* * *

"Well, it appears that it will take some time before the wound can be fully healed, but I will do my best to add in some solvent and welding in a plate to keep it from getting malfunctioned." Ratchet informed the young mech and his elderly father as the wound on the young mechs stabilizing servo was lifted onto the exam table.

"I just hope I don't lose my stabilizing servo." The young mech complained.

"Now, Mirage, the medic is doing what he can. Just give him some time." The elderly patted his son's shoulder.

"Sure thing, pops." Mirage nodded to his father and winced when he felt the medical solvent being poured on his wound. It stung, but it was going to help stop any electrical problems that might occur if not treated. After about a minute, Ratchet then welded on the plate to help with keeping the wound covered up. Mirage groaned in pain but was glad the pain was over.

"Alright, now you two rest. I'll be back to check on your progress." Ratchet told them and left the father and son to talk about the sudden attack but then they were thankful to be rescued.

"They saved our live, pops. I want to do something for them in return." Mirage said.

"And, what might that be, my boy?" The elder mech, named Rooter asked his son, knowing all too well what his son was about to say next.

"I wish to join the Autobots, and help them defeat the Decepticons."

Rooter looked at his son with dread until he said, "That's what I was afraid you were going to say. Mirage, you know how I feel about sending you out into war. We have already lost your two older brothers, and I don't want to lose another son."

"But, father. That was many stellar cycles ago, and I am different than my brothers. I can become invisible, and I can never be detected. I can be useful for the Autobots. Please, let me prove myself." Mirage begged his father.

Rooter only looked at Mirage, only to see his son's optics, seeming to tell the old mech that the youngling really wanted to do his best for a cause that has taken the life of several sons and daughters. Rooter had suffered the loss of his two twin sons, Magnato and Comet, who were expert snipers and scouts who had served the Autobots for the last two stellar cycles. Unfortunately, they were captured for ransom by the Decepticons, and when the deal was unmet, the twins were executed. This left Rooter spark broken and severely depressed. And the only one who tried to help Rooter was his youngest son, Mirage.

"Oh, Mirage. You know how I feel about situations like this. I cannot bear to see a Decepticon kill you, like what they did to your brothers. I can't let that happen again, for my spark can hardly take any more pain." He said sadly.

"Father, please. I won't let you down. I'll make you proud." Mirage spoke, taking his father's hand into his.

"I've always been proud of you, and nothing will change my CPU about that. But, this decision will take me time. I really do not want you to die, you are all I have left, Mirage." Rooter said, a small tear streamed down one optic, and Mirage brought his elderly father to him in a warm embrace. Mirage knew how his father felt, but he did not want to stand idle and allow this madness to continue. He only hoped his father would see it that way.

* * *

Ratchet made it to the opening to the premade medical station, and saw the figures of Optimus Prime and Elita 1 running over to him. What caught Ratchets attention was the fact that Optimus had his arms wrapped around something very small. As soon as they came to him, Ratchet almost choked.

"Where did you find this sparkling?" He inquired his leader.

"I found him with his mother around the industrial district, but the sparkling was the only one still alive. The mother died right before me." Optimus replied sadly.

"Here, give it to me, and I'll look it over." Ratchet said and the Prime handed the baby to the CMO, and the three went inside.

Ratchet took them to one of the examination rooms and laid the sparkling down. "First thing's first, let's check the gender. We don't want the child to be called 'it' all the time." Ratchet spoke as he opened the area that was similar to a human diaper, but not as stretchy. He detached this part, and saw a small rod. It was a mech.

"A mech." Ratchet confirmed and placed the attachment back on the baby. "Now, can one of you hold him for me? I have to check his denta, it will indicate his age."

"I will. Come here, little one." Elita 1 cooed as her gentle hands grabbed the shoulders of the sparkling, but not too tightly, as the medic carefully opened the sparklings mouth. The sparkling squirmed and whinned, for he didn't like having a digit feeling around the inside of his mouth.

"Take it easy. Oh, you are a feisty little rascal, aren't you." Ratchet smiled a bit, and after a few moments he pulled his digit out of the mouth. "Well, he seems to be about 2 days old. My, my, the poor little thing. And it seems he nursed with his mother, so it might be a challenge to get him used to being feed with a bottle."

Optimus nodded his head. "Yes, it will be, for I will be his caretaker."

"You what? But, Opitmus, you can't. You are the leader of the Autobots; you can't take a maternity leave for the child, we need you." Ratchet tried to deter Optimus, but the leader was not deterred.

"Ratchet, I know what faction I am a part of, but that does not mean I can't multitask." Optimus argued, and then Elita 1 interrupted.

"Optimus is right. He even said that the dying femme told him to care for her son. " She added.

Ratchet only placed a hand on his head, and grunted. "Please, try to understand. The sparkling will only distract you, Prime. You can have either Ironhide, Hound, or me be his guardian. It is only fair to have some one else be the sparklings guardian."

Optimus knew that Ratchet was trying to help, but he could not go back on the dead femme's pleas. She had looked at him, as if she knew that he would be the surrogate father for her son, him, the Autobot leader himself. He just couldn't think of letting the child go, and he felt like he needed him more than the sparkling needed him.

"Ratchet, I appreciate your concern. But, I cannot go back on my word. The sparkling will be raised by me, no excuses." Optimus said, and Ratchet found that he was winning a loosing fight. He already knew that Prime was very compassionate for all life, and would do anything to protect any life that was on the brink of death.

"Very well. But, don't say I didn't warn you. Raising a sparkling is a big responsibility. It's not a toy that you can simply put away and leave it. You have to feed him, change him, clean him, and most importantly, you have to give him plenty of love, for sparklings need plenty of love in order for their spark to function. Sparklings can go offline when they cannot find love from anyone, especially their parents." Ratchet explained as he went to grab a syringe. "I'll have to inject some fluids to help his immune system. He is still very frail and young, and he could easily get sick. Just hold him while I do the rest."

Optimus nodded and held out the baby's arm, using his other hand to cup it around the sparklings cheek plate, patting it and said soothing words to comfort the child. The shot was a but of a success, with the exception of the baby crying in retaliation and fussing about with the other examinations, but it was worth it. The sparkling to their surprise was healthy and had only a minor injury, a sore hand.

As he watched the sparkling sleep in his arms, Opitmus Prime and Elita 1 went to one of the other rooms of the medical station, for they were about to perform the bonding process. Now, since the sparkling lost both parents, the bond was between him and them was severed. And, since they both wanted to help, Optimus and Elita volunteered to share their bond with the sparkling. Now, this bond was similar to a parent-child bond, but it wasn't as effective but it was just as strong. The bind would emit love and affection, but neither of them would communicate through the bond, unlike the other bond.

The bonding process took a while, but eventually it was complete.

Elita 1 looked at Optimus and said, "I am happy to be a surrogate mother for him, but I am also worried. Suppose Megatron and the Decepticons find out, what will become of the child?" She said, worriedly but not so frantic.

"I realize that as well. Well, I will inform the other Autobots of our new little recruit, and will assign guardians for him when we are not available." Optimus informed Elita, and looked at the sparkling yet again, and it opened his optics, reaching up at the Prime. Prime lifted the sparkling up to let the baby look him over, and to the two's utter surprise the sparkling reached out and his fingers trailed Optimus's face plate all the way to his mask. The sparkling beeped and cooed in wonder.

"He's wondering why you don't have a mouth." Elita 1 snickered.

Optimus chuckled at the sparkling's cute little curiosity and decided to reward the little one by retracting his mask, showing the sparkling his face and lips. The sparkling looked with astonishment, before he squealed and giggled.

"Didn't know I had a mouth, did you?" Optimus chuckled and smiled, as the brought the baby to his face plate and rubbed his nose into the sparklings tiny nose.

Elita 1 smiled as well. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I believe so. What do you think, Bumblebee?" He asked the sparkling.

"Bumblebee?" Elita spoke.

"Of course. He has to have a name. 'Bumblebee' seems to be a fitting name. He's small, yellow, and very playful." Opitmus explained as the sparkling started suckling on of the Prime's digits.

"I think it suits him, too." Elita 1 admitted.

Bumblebee looked over at Elita 1 and reached out for her. She scooped him up and brought him to her and he snuggled close.

"He seems to like you as well." Optimus chuckled.

"And, I like him, too." Elita 1 smiled as the sparkling started to fall asleep. It truly was a wonderful moment between the two Autobots and sparkling, and there would be more moments for them in the days to come.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you guys are. I wanted to have another inside story since it isn't just about Bumblebee, it is also about Mirage. The OCs Rooter, Magnato and Comet belong to me. I will try to upload more chapters as well as more chapters to my other Transformer stories. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
